fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaden Akira
Kaden Akira '''(ケーデン アキラ (keedan akira) son of legendary blacksmith Jack Akira, is a young Water Mage who belongs to the legal guild Koma Inu. He joined Koma Inu where his new adoptive sister, Nova, is an S-Class Mage. He aspires to become a strong mage and help people all over the country. Appearance Kaden is a very attractive boy with black hair. Kaden wears colored contacts so his eyes are constantly changing color. His hair is kept semi-shaggy and is always messy. He has a muscular body from helping out in his father's shop. Kaden manages to have a fashion style that is both proper and punk. He's commonly seen in black jeans with a silver chain on one side but Kaden also enjoys things like hoodies and sweatpants. Personality Even though he's young Kaden is a gentleman. He's the type to always be polite yet firm. But this doesn't stop him from being a trickster and protective. He likes to make jokes and pull harmless pranks, never over stepping the boundary though. But he's able to take the same he dishes out. Nova is his best friend and he's very protective of her physically and emotionally. When she was insulted by Harry, Kaden stood up to him and tried to follow her after she ran away, unbeknownst to her. He's never cruel and is honest to a fault. The only time he would hide the truth is if he were surprising someone or knew it would hurt someone. After knowing Nova for awhile he ended up getting sassier and even toke up her habit of giving people nicknames, History Kaden has lived with his parents his entire life. He met Nova after attempting to steal jewels to help his family after his father got sick and was unable to work or pay bills. After running into Nova and brining her to meet his father, her being a black smith as well, he finds not only a new friend but later on a new sibling. Synopsis * Why Can My Scars Still Hurt Me? - Kaden meets Nova after attempting to steal jewelry to help his family. * My Family Starts Anew - Kaden and Nova are attacked by Darren Hom and Nova goes to extreme lengths to protect Kaden. * The Dancing Lady - Nova and Kaden go on their first mission together with hilarious results. * A Hostile Hostage - Kaden is taken hostage after Koma Inu's party but ends up showing his soft side to his captor. That captor returns the favor and the two decide to go on a journey together to find themselves. Magic and Abilities '''Water Magic - Kaden is a beginner water mage. He knows simple spells, mostly to prevent an fires from happening in his father's forge. * Jet - Kaden fires off a powerful spout of water. * Red Sea Crashing - Waves surround an object and when Kaden commands it they come crashing down. Relationships * Jack and Madeline Akira - Kaden's parents whom he loves dearly. His mother is often away, tending to her own, sick mother. But when she's there the two are likely to be doing something ridiculously fun together or having intense debates about random things... like whether or not pigs would actually have the stamina and muscle strength to fly. When Kaden's with his father they are usually together in the forge, planning something. The two males both enjoy the finesse of weaponry though Kaden himself isn't much of a forge. * Nova - Kaden's best friend and now adoptive sister. She helped get him out of trouble and then helped get his family back on their feet after Kaden's father became ill. After she saved him from an dark mage and put his life before hers, he convinced his parents to add Nova to the family. Classes Mandatory Subjects Mandatory classes are obligatory for all students regardless what department they're majoring in, no exceptions allowed. The founders state that these classes are the most important ones as they are the basics and bases for any other. * Lacrima usages, understanding and development: This class is a hands on learning style class that focuses on the use of lacrima, a magic crystalline substance, and it's uses in everyday life and battle. Students will get the chance to handle a variety of lacrima styles, from communication lacrima to magically charged lacrima. Student will be given a final project where they must develop a way to utilize lacrima with their own magic, and give a presentation on how they would use that in combat. All activities will be performed in a safe environment with proper supervision. * Hand to Hand Combat: The Hand to Hand Combat class consists of three parts, offense, defense and strategy. The offense consists of simply learning how to punch and different ways of attacking and also how to improve your offense in general. Defense includes how to block your opponents attacks, dodge them and even how to counter them. Expect to get hit in this course. The strategy portion of the course consists of many different ways on how to win a hand to hand fight such as learning your opponents weaknesses and exploiting them. Students are expected to have a fun time during this course and to participate as much as they can. The teacher will be separating the students into different groups based on initial strength in order to prevent anyone from getting seriously injured. Depending on how a student performs throughout the year, students will be able to move up and down in groups. Monday-Thursday will be training and Friday's will be scrimmaging days. * Physical Training: The Physical Training course at K.I.M.A. teaches the students how to become more fit and prepared for battle (if need be). Physical training consists of many aerobic exercises and weight training, in order to become stronger. There are a wide array of different physical activities that you are able to partake in such as rock climbing, weight lifting and simple sports that will do throughout the year in KIMA. We hope here at KIMA that each student does their best in class but also has fun. * Caster Magic: The Caster Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Caster Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a caster magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to expell ethernano throughout their bodies in order to create auras and how to properly utilize this fighting style. * Holder Magic: The Holder Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Holder Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a holder magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to chanell ethernano through various objects and bodies in order to amplify the already existing power within and how to properly utilize this fighting style. Elective Classes Elective classes aren't obligatory to all students, but everyone is free to attend them if they want to. However, students are limited to five elective classes, as having more would highly affect student's schedule and free time and would also be too exhausting. * Magical Creatures: This class offers students the chance to learn about a variety of magical beings and creatures that can range from an elemental Phoenix to frogs that can tell the future! In this class students will be able to learn where a creature's habitat is, how to go about dealing with them, weaknesses, strengths and more! This class is for students who love learning about animals and other beings that they may come across in their future magic careers! This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. * Magical Artifacts: Even though seemingly boring, this theoretical subject may come in handy when encountering different magical objects, varying from lacrimas, celestial spirit gate keys to magical cards. Upon completing this class, you will be able to tell the real artifacts from fake ones within milliseconds, thus securing yourselves from any possible outcomes.This class is stationed at the Magical Knowledge Department. * Elemental Magic: This class focuses on the fundamentals of elemental magic, that is explains how to manipulate an element to fit student's style, how to creatively use an element for your survival and how to counter the respective element. Although purely theoretical, this subject offers great fundamentals for young mages who wish to specialize in any type of elemental magic. It is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. * Ranged Weapons: This class offers students a great opportunity to learn how to handle and use ranged weapons varying from bows and arrows to throwing knives and spears. Students will be able to practice their aim at targets and their ability to use each weapon. This class is for students who are possibly interested in magic that involves ranged weapons such as Bow Magic or Guns Magic. This class is stationed in the Armed Combat Department. Trivia * Kaden is an amazing artist